And then they left
by Page Of Blaze
Summary: Uhm... Just a little Jacob/Edward one-off.


'Bella,' Edward's velvet voice called her across the room. She looked and saw he was standing near the piano, with Jacob close behind him. She frowned. Normally they'd never stand so close to each other.

'Bella, love, I have something I have to tell you.' He stopped to take a breath. They were alone in the house, apart from Renesmee, who was playing in Alice's room, upstairs. Bella approached slowly.

'Yes?' She said expectantly. She was wary of how close they were standing, Edward and  
Jacob. They hadn't stood that close to each other since she'd been born – reborn? Whatever.

'Well, love,' Edward started again. He was hesitant with talking, like he was procrastinating, 'we never really worked, I mean, you went all psycho when you thought I wasn't going to change you, but even before that, I… we weren't meant for each other.' He finished lamely.

'Weren't meant for each other?!' Bella shrieked, her voice raising an octave. 'Well what was all that bull crap about 'you lit up my life, if you weren't here I'd rather be dead'?' she stopped to breathe, even though she didn't need it to survive, it was a habit she had from when she was alive.

Edward reached behind him, as if he was searching for something it hold. Bella saw, almost imperceptively, Jacob move his arm forward, as if to comfort Edward by patting his back. She squinted at them.

'Bella, love, you've got to understand… that was all _before_ I met –'

'Jacob?' Bella said. 'Before you met Jacob?'

Edward looked horrified, yet ashamed.

He mumbled to his feet, but with her vampire-strength hearing, Bella heard perfectly well, but she made him repeat himself.

'What was that Edward?'

'I said,' he said clearly, 'yes, since I met Jacob.'

Jacob, for all his worth, smiled sheepishly.

'Look Bells, you knew it was going to happen eventually.' He grinned at her and wrapped his arm around Edward's waist.

'What about Renesmee? You _imprinted_ on her.' She said venomously. 'She _adores_ you. And you're just going to run off with her _father_?' She glared at the two of them, Jacob grinning like hell, Edward simply standing, holding onto Jacob. 'Well, I guess I always knew Edward was gay, I mean, who but a gay guy dresses that well? But Jacob? I did not expect that.'

'Hey!' Edward shouted indignantly, 'Alice lives here too, you know. You don't think she made sure I was dressed well each morning?'

Jacob just kept grinning.

Bella felt a sudden urge to walk up and punch that grin off his face.

'Mama?' Renesmee was standing at the top of the stairs. 'Mama, why's Daddy shouting?'

Bella looked from Renesmee to Edward and Jacob and back again.

Her gaze stopped on Edward. 'Well, why were you shouting?' she said spitefully. Just like him to give her immortality and a child and the leave.

'Well, honey,' he said moving towards Renesmee, and her towards him. 'Mama and I were… having a discussion..'

'Jake too?' she asked, her voice ringing out loudly in the silence.

'You bet!' He replied excitedly, grinning again.

Bella glared at him. She watched as Edward scooped their child up in his arms and heard his whisper to her:

'I have to go for a while now, but I'll come back and see you again, okay?' he rocked Renesmee back and forth as he walked to Bella. She reached out and patted his cheek. He laughed. 'No, mama's not going to attack Jacob again.'

'He'd hope not.' Bella mumbled under her breath.

Edward put Renesmee down at Bella's feet.

'Well… We'd best be going,' he said, looking up at Jacob.

'Well, I guess this is goodbye.' Jacob said, nonchalantly, waving his fingers at Renesmee.  
'Bye 'Nessie. I'll see you soon.' And he walked out the door, to wait for his new-found lover, Edward.

Edward looked at Bella, pain filling his eyes.

'Bella, love –'

'Don't call me that. You lost your right to that when you met _him_.' She said, jerking her head at the door.

'Look. I didn't think this would happen, but it did.' There was an awkward pause. 'Goodbye.' He said finally, and walked out the door.

Renesmee looked after him, uncomprehendingly.

'Mama, what's wrong with Daddy?' she asked.

When Bella didn't respond, Renesmee pulled on the bottom of her skirt.

'Mama?'

Bella looked down and smiled. 'Nothing. Daddy just has to go away for a while.' She said calmly. 'Stay here for a moment, there's something I have to do.'

Bella walked out the front door and saw Edward about to mount a motorbike behind Jacob.

'Edward Cullen.' She called icily. 'If you leave with him, that's okay. But if you come back, begging for me to take you back, so help me I will rip you apart and burn you myself.'

Edward looked over at her and said 'Will you let me see Renesmee again?'  
She sighed. As her father, he had a right to see her. 'Sundays only.' She replied.

'Okay.' Was all he said.

They began to pull down the driveway, but they stopped in front of her.

'Oh, and Bella,' Edward said, his eyes sparkling with amusement, 'I'd like to see you try and pull me apart.'

She snarled in his face and they drove off.


End file.
